forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Walking Statues of Waterdeep
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Gargantuan | type3e = Construct | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | challenge3e = 18 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = truesight | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = none | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }}The Walking Statues were mighty constructs built for the defense of holy temples, ancient vaults and the most important cities, castles and fortresses of Waterdeep. They often served as ethereal guardians that could attack other ethereal creatures approaching its guarded area. They were unswervingly loyal to their instructions or orders, carrying them out to the best of their abilities. Description Unlike most constructs, walking statues were free-willed, thinking creatures who could reason, learn and remember. They were able to stand still for centuries at a time, remaining endlessly vigilant, but all the while they would be deep in thought. Walking statues were capable of understanding Common and Draconic, but would speak only if they were commanded to do so by their creator or by any whom they recognized as an authority. History Originally there was only one visible statue in the city, later know as The Sahuagin Humbled, while seven other statues remained hidden on the ethereal plane around the city. During The Spellplague (1385 DR) six more of the statues exited the ethereal plane and begun rampaging the city. Tsarra Chaadren, the Blackstaff at the time was unable to control them or banish them back to The Ethereal plane. Once their rampage ended, the city rebuilt around, on top of, and sometimes inside the statues. Much later in 1479 DR the eighth statue, The Griffon, appeared. It defended Ahghairon's Tower (again, free from the control of the Blackstaff) before settling down near The Peaktop Aerie on Mount Waterdeep. As the statues are unable to be removed from the city, they've come to be used a landmarks to navigate. The Statues *The God Catcher Settled in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep just north of The Market. *The Griffon Settled in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep on Mount Waterdeep near the Peaktop Aerie. *The Sahuagin Humbled Settled in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep on the far northern slope of Mount Waterdeep. *The Great Drunkard Settled in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep just south of The Market. *The Lady Dreaming Settled in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep on the far northern slope of Mount Waterdeep. *The Honorable Knight Settled in the Trades Ward of Waterdeep. *The Hawk Man Settled in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep. *The Swordmaiden (Destroyed) Settled in the North Ward of Waterdeep. Appendix References Category:Constructs Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Items from Waterdeep Category:Statues